Blanca Flores
Blanca Flores is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She serves as one of the tertiary antagonists in Season Four. She is portrayed by Laura Gómez. Personality In the first season, Flores is portrayed as being dangerous and mentally unstable. After she returns from psych, she becomes calmer and more approachable, revealing a laconic personality with a dark sense of humor. In season four, her rebellious and political side emerges when she sparks a peaceful protest over the new correctional officers discriminative, racist and violent treatment of the Latina and Black inmates (then eventually all inmates). Physical Appearance Flores is known for her unkempt appearance. She has a uni brow, messy unkempt hair and does not seem to value personal hygiene. Many characters often ask her to shower more. She often walks with a hunched stance. However, in season 5, she is given a full blown make over, wearing make up and the uni brow is gone for the time. Biography Before Litchfield For a list of episodes featuring Blanca's flashbacks, see here. Before incarceration, Blanca worked as a carer for an elderly, wealthy woman named Millie. Here, Blanca was clean and well groomed. Blanca did not like the woman much as she was rude and demanding. She also refused to use Blanca's real name, as she first read her name as "Bianca" and decided she liked it better. Blanca spotted a gardener who was working for Millie, who turned out to be Diablo. Diablo and Blanca became good friends and started having feelings for each other. Later, Blanca noticed a new gardener had arrived. Blanca asked what happened to Diablo and Millie explained how Blanca wasn't as focused and he was distracting Blanca from her work. To get revenge at Millie, Blanca and Diablo had sex in her room while Blanca stared at Millie. Millie, being feeble and unable to walk on her own, was left watching the two in fear. The next day, Millie became scared of Blanca and was quieter and submissive. Blanca acted as if nothing has happened, informed her that her breakfast coffee was made in the microwave (against Millies wishes), and picks out her clothes, forcing Millie to wear and eat what Blanca chooses for her ("Turn Table Turn"). Seeing Blanca choose the pink suit for Millie, and tell her, "We're going out today" could make one presume that Blanca was going to take Millie to the bank and force her to take money out and give it to her and Diablo (who had been in prison for Armed Robbery in the past), and get as much money, and have as much fun as they can before Millie's daughter finds out and has them arrested. Sinch Litchfield is a FEDERAL PRISON, Blanca would have had to commit a FEDERAL OFFENSE. Draining Millies bank account would be a Federal Offense. "Elder Abuse" is not a Federal Offense in itself. Season One Piper first sees Flores in the bathroom, where she often is found occupying the only stall with a functional door. She terrifies Chapman due to her disheveled appearance and wailing in the stall ("I Wasn't Ready"). It is later revealed Flores had concealed a cell phone behind a brick in the bathroom wall, which Piper later discovers because of the vibrating ("WAC Pack"). The other inmates thought she was insane, as she would constantly talk to herself and "Diablo" ("devil" in Spanish) while inside a restroom stall. Piper later discovered that Flores had actually been speaking to her boyfriend, named Diablo, with the phone. Flores also used the phone to send nude pictures to her boyfriend, who would send pictures back. Piper received one of these whilst using the phone to play a game. However, Piper stole the phone and turned it in, in an attempt to get the track re-opened. When Flores learned that the phone was gone, she was devastated. In her anger, she went berserk and smashed off the stall door. Flores has been to the psych ward at least once, as seen in "Tall Men with Feelings". Season Two When Flores returns from psych, she collapses at a table in the cafeteria and mumbles that she is "seeing some shit". Flores is later seen working in the kitchen with the other Latina inmates. Flores demands a cell phone with a camera from Bennett as a bribe to keep quiet about Daya's pregnancy. When Bennett refuses, she says she wants porn instead. She participated in the Healy group, a Safe Place, but ended up feeling bad in the first session that was and did not return. Season Three Flores continues working in the kitchen. She accompanied the wake of the burned books, organized by Poussey and Taystee, because of the bed bug infestation. She reveals her father's name is "Chad". Hidden, she tried the test for her new work along with Flaca, both hidden from Gloria. Flaca finally won the job and revealed the participation of Flores, it is unknown that she had some punishment from Gloria. Together with all the prisoners, she went to the lake when the fences were left open, although she was not seen directly in the scenes. Season Four In Power Suit, Blanca points out to Maria that the Dominicans are now the majority. Later in the TV room, an argument sparks between Blanca, Kasey Sankey and Digori. They argue the soccer match the Dominicans are watching is boring and want the channel changed but Blanca refuses. Digori backs Sankey down from a fight, pointing out how many Dominicans are in the room. They leave. Maria asks Blanca why she'd risk picking a fight and Blanca says after being kicked down for so long, she will no longer back down to anyone, with majority Dominican inmates backing her up. Sankey and Digori later deliberately corner Blanca in a stairwell, where no other Dominicans are around. They push her down the stairs and Blanca spots Maria watching from the top. Blanca calls for her, but Maria ignores her. When two Dominican inmates help Blanca, they begin to go after the white inmates but Maria stops them. She leads them in an ambush later on, where they throw a towel over Sankey's head, pull her into a spare room, beat her then leave before she can see who her attackers are. Outside, Maria officially joins the Dominican crew and Blanca is impressed. In "Turn Table Turn", Blanca points out to Maria that the COs stop-and-frisk is not only pointless but degrading. Maria is more concerned with keeping the panty selling business under wraps. Maria remarks that Blanca smells terrible. On the way to shower, Blanca is stopped for a frisk but Stratman is disgusted by her body odour. He orders her to shower or face the consequences. Inspired by this, Blanca rebels by dousing herself in whatever odorous food items she can find, to avoid being frisked. Eventually Stratman catches on and, since the SHU is full, he punishes her by making her stand on a table in the cafeteria for an undisclosed amount of time with no food or water. Dixon later tells Stratman he's made a mistake, as Blanca fiercely watches them from the table. In "Bunny, Skull, Bunny, Skull", Blanca continues to stands there, peeing herself and not sleeping for what seems to be a period of three days. Later, Chapman tries to give her a granola bar, which makes CO Dixon become even more mad at them both, putting Piper next to Blanca in the table. When the lock down starts, Stratman tells them they can get down. In "Animals", Blanca begins the peaceful protest to argue against Piscatella remaining on the force. This protest turns violent unintentionally and results in Poussey's death. In "Toast Can't Never Be Bread Again", Blanca represents the Latina inmates and hands a bunch of paper flowers over Poussey's death. She seems genuinely upset and apologizes; the girls take the flowers. Season Five At the start of season five, Flores is still seen with the Spanish girls. After the full blown riot breaks out, she is the one most responsible for locking up all the entrances with locks from commissary and other metal objects. She forms an alliance with Galina "Red" Reznikov to take down Desi Piscatella. Flaca and Martiza give her a makeover by plucking her eyebrows, putting on makeup and brushing her hair. Relationships Friends * Gloria Mendoza * Galina Reznikov * Aleida Diaz * Dayanara Diaz * Maritza Ramos * Marisol "Flaca" Gonzalez * Maria Ruiz * Gerrman * Ouija Aziza * Zirconia * Ramona Pidge * Galina "Red" Reznikov * Nicky Nichols * Alex Vause * Frieda Berlin * Tasha Jefferson * Cindy Hayes * Suzanne Warren Enemies * B. Stratman * Lee Dixon * Kasey Sankey * Piper Chapman * Jennifer Digori * Desi Piscatella * Brandy Epps * Helen Van Maele Romantic * Diablo (boyfriend) Memorable Quotes Trivia * Her name translates to 'white flowers' in English. * She apparently had a punk rock phase at some point in her life. * She is a fan of the movie 'Home Alone' starring Macaulay Culkin. * She is one of the several characters who appeared in all episodes of season they weren't credited as a regular. Gallery Season 1 "I Wasn't Ready" BlancaEp1A.png Season Four "Turn Table Turn" Blanca Shower.jpg BlancaS04E09.png Season Five "Full Bush, Half Snickers" "Storm-y Weather" DISCUSS Navigation Flores, Blanca Category:Kitchen Staff Flores, Blanca Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Psych Wing Patients Category:Season 5 Characters